


One Last Moment With You

by LieutenantMyst



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, Hugs, Serious Injuries, The romance is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantMyst/pseuds/LieutenantMyst
Summary: It was done, the Spade Kingdom was vanquished, and the world could be at peace. As Noelle and Yuno's injuries catch up to them, they decide to spend one last moment together before they pass off into the afterlife. [Based off of the ending scene in Rogue One]
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Yuno, Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	One Last Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> My family and I watched Rogue One tonight, and I knew in the middle of the movie that I wanted to do a story based off of the scene where Jyn and Cassian hug each other before dying by the Death Star. I didn't get to finish it until right now because I wanted to watch the scene where everyone fought to get the plans to the Alliance. 
> 
> Now this is not my best work, but I will unfortunately be busy with college so like before, stories will be sparse and I may not be around on Ao3 a lot until May. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, or suffer, either way, thanks for reading!

It was over, they were able to get the plans safely out of the Spade kingdom before it was too late. All members of the Dark Triad were dead, killed with no mercy by talented Magic Knights. Now, they had a chance to end this long, bloody battle and bring peace to the four kingdoms. 

However, getting the plans was not accomplished without sacrifice, and many knights sacrificed their lives just so they could enter the fortress mostly unharmed. Noelle could still remember the bloody sight as they raced through the castle. Seeing so many of their comrades lay down their lives for them caused a plethora of emotions to swirl through her body. Yet they continued to push forward, for the sake of freedom.

And now, it was done, they did their part, and it was only time until her injuries killed her. Noelle knew she was going to die, even if she made it to a healer, there was nothing they could do for her. Her injuries were too severe and her organs were far too damaged that even a skilled healer couldn’t mend with spells and potions. 

Even still, Noelle couldn’t stop the tears trailing down her cheeks, tears of sadness and joy. Sadness that she would die before she could see freedom become rightfully theirs, that she would not live until she was old and gray, and that she would not get to see her friends again, that she wouldn’t get to live the happy life she dreamed about living when she got married all those years ago.

However, she was happy that the Dark Triad was defeated, that people didn’t have to live in fear of being killed, and that it was all over, it was over. All of the blood that was spilled, the lives lost to fight against the Spade Kingdom and their forces, the many losses and defeats; the small victories, it wasn’t all for nothing. 

She collapsed on the sandy beaches, her breathing growing labored as she struggled to sit up. Her left arm was tightly clutching her right side that was bleeding tremendously, her right arm hung limply by her side, her arm having popped out of her socket and suffered a fracture from being pulled by Vanica and falling from a few stories. 

The sound of someone shuffling right behind her made her turn her head to see Yuno walk slowly towards her, pain written all over his face but relief shone in his eyes when he saw her. Slowly, but surely, he got close enough to where the two were side by side, and only then did he lay on the sand. 

“We did it,” He wheezed and turned to look at her, a smile on his face and tears gathering in his eyelids. “We defeated them, Noelle, we won.” 

Noelle smiled back. “Yes, I believe that what has happened will be remembered for centuries, and that our sacrifice will not be in vain like our enemies have told us.” 

“Perhaps…..we will get to tell people and children about the battles we fought to get here….” Yuno said in between breaths. He then chuckled. “We will have the coolest looking scars that will show everyone what we went through.” 

That statement got her to laugh, both because of how funny it was and how tragic that he said that. As it meant that he became delirious from losing too much blood. Then again, she wouldn’t laugh at a joke like that, and the only reason she could think that she laughed was because she lost a lot of blood as well. 

“I…..don’t know if we will live to tell the tale Yuno….” She looked at the injuries that marred his body. How he got a piece of wood stuck in his thigh, how his chest and shoulder were poorly bandaged and were dyed red. The biggest injury was that he was missing his right arm, it got ripped off when he landed the killing blow to Zenon. Noelle managed to stop the bleeding with a quickly put together tourniquet, but blood slowly dripped out of the stump and colored the sand in a bright red hue. 

Yuno frowned at her comment, contemplating her words before he spoke up. “Well, at least we will get to live long enough to see the sun set on this eventful day.” His eyes focused on the lowering sun that bathed everything in a warm, golden light. 

Noelle turned to look at the sun, a sad smile on her face as she realized that he was right, this was probably going to be the last sunset they would both see. And it hurt, as she didn’t want to die right now. She had only turned twenty three three months ago, and the fact that she wouldn’t age another year caused tears to well up in her eyes again. 

Wiping them away with a bloody hand, not caring if she got blood on her face, she turned to Yuno and offered him a hand. “Come on, let’s get you up off the sand.” 

Grumbling along the lines that the sand was warm, Yuno begrudgingly took her hand and sat upright, leaning his head onto her shoulder as the two sat in silence. The only sounds that disturbed the silence were the waves crashing against the beach, and the birds crying as they flew overhead. 

“Can I hug you?” Yuno asked after a few minutes went by in total silence, his voice cracking as he spoke. “One last time?” 

Noelle didn’t bother to answer, as she started getting on her knees so that her body was in a more comfortable position, and wrapped her arms around the black haired man, who returned the gesture by wrapping his arm across her back. 

“I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die,” Noelle cried into Yuno’s shoulder, letting out the emotions she kept bottled up inside from seven years of fighting, losing her friends, losing her squad, losing her family, and at times where she lost the hope to live and keep fighting. “I don’t want to go.” 

“I know, I know,” He hugged her tighter as she felt tears on her shirt. “We’ll go together, just like we promised before.” 

Noelle clung to him as the two felt the sun on their bodies; and as they hugged, she could feel her life begin to slip away and her body grow warm. As her eyes started to close, she heard Yuno say something to her. “Don’t let me go, don’t let me go.” His broken voice pleading and sorrowful. 

And as her consciousness faded away, she mustered up the strength to answer him. “I am never letting go.” She managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear. 

When Knights from Clover Kingdom found them hours later, their dead bodies were still holding onto each, rigor mortis setting their bodies into place, and their matching wedding rings shone underneath the pale moonlight. 


End file.
